Software developers continue to add and modify applications to provide increased functionality to users. For example, software developers may write new applications that provide functionality in a way that is different from how that functionality was previously provided. Likewise, modifications may be made to existing applications, such as to add new features, modify existing features, delete undesirable features, and so on. However, file formats that are used by these applications, whether new or modified, may be incompatible with existing file formats.